


Ooops, I think the Gay Alarm went off

by Miki_and_company



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meteorstuck, Slight Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_and_company/pseuds/Miki_and_company
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loud noises are annoying.<br/>Loud, unknown noises that go off when everybody is sleeping and forces them to roam the meteor, two by two, in the dark, when no one is watching, with someone you kind of like, is, uh, <br/>it's something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DAVE: wake up

**Author's Note:**

Fire.

You spring from your bed, alert. Wait. This isn’t your apartment. This is…

The meteor. The game. Right. Then what on earth is that sound? It’s just like a fire alarm, like the one that went off quite frequently in your old building. Could the labs be on fire? God, that would be awful, you have no idea how to get out of this place, at least from somewhere else than the roof.

Well, you can’t just ignore it. You get out of bed and out of your room. Through the door. You didn’t get one of those rooms that can be only accessed through transportalizers because that’s dumb. In the hallway, you smell or see no smoke whatsoever. The alarm keeps going on, it is stronger here than in your room. It fills you with an underlying sense of panic. You almost jump when Karkat appears in the room, visibly very annoyed.

“ONE FUCKING SECOND OF SHUTEYE IN FUCKING SWEEPS IS ALL IT TAKES FOR ME TO BE ACCOSTED BY THIS GOD UNPLEASANT WIGGLER-CULLING HASSLE OF A SOUND, ISN’T IT? PLEASE TELL ME IT IS THE GODS FROM THE FURTHEST RING THEMSELVES WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO END THIS LIFE OF OURS BY CUTTING THE LAST STRANDS OF OUR SANITY IN A WAY WHICH IS AT LEAST FOR ONCE PAINFULLY DIRECT AND UNCOMPROMISING?”

One good thing about his screaming is that at least you have no problem making out his words despite all the decibels thrown at you all at once. You never needed those eardrums anyway. You will become deaf in no time and then grow old on this meteor with Karkat as the only one you can still understand. God bless his loud mouth.

“no dude its the timer from the oven. Were toasted”

“UH?”

You’re unsure whether he misunderstood your statement or your words.

“anyway I think we should go see the others or something”

He squints for a second, as if it could improve his hearing, but then understanding at least the gist of your idea, he nods.

“lets go see rose”

The two of you trot along the hallways in the general direction of Rose’s room. You feel like plucking your eardrums and seriously have to resist the urge to do it. You cringe quietly while your bro has both his hands on his ears and regularly lets out a screamed complaint about the noise. You tip your hat at his unconscious success at irony.

Rose’s block is empty. Of course. She is likely in Kanaya’s block, you’ll have to go there. But before you can reach it, a voice straight out of the absolute necessity for this night to contain all unpleasant sounds possible resounds.

“hey, 8ver here, losers!!!!!!!!”

She is carrying a heavy tome and has Terezi is trotting by her side. She holds the tome over her head oH WHAT THE FU…

She throws the book at some high point on the wall next to you, and it breaks a small box. The sound suddenly shrinks in intensity, and can only be heard from a distance. It is nonetheless irritating, but it is far more tolerable. You can hear each other over it.

“these fucking alarm 8ells or whatever are everywhere. They all ring at once and there is nothing that’ll stop them.”

“what did you fucking do again”

“I did naught!!!!!!!! They went off all 8y themselves, I’ll have you know!!!!!!!! I have no idea what this means. Pro8a8ly something 8ad. Which is why we need to unite. Karkat and you can, oh, I don’t know, like roam the hallways and shut these things off and try to see where it’s coming from, may8e. Terezi and I will go on patrol to find what could POSSI8LY have triggered this, not saying this has anything to do with a certain insane clown or anything (it totally has to do with a certain insane clown or anything). And we’ll also try and find the two lightbirds and fill them up on the task at hand.”

“YEAH ALRIGHT FUCK IT I’LL HAPPILY JUST SMASH EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE SOUND TRUNKS TO BITS UNTIL I HAVE ENOUGH OF THOSE BITS TO PLUG MY EARS WITH THE DEBRIS.”

He glances back at you, and tugs your sleeve casually.

“COME ON DAVE THE MORE EFFICIENT AT THIS WE ARE THE LESS WE JUST FUCKING STAND HERE.”

You follow him, unhappy to still have the unpleasant ringing raping your sound clots, but happy to be away from Vriska and alone with Karkat.


	2. KARKAT: roam these empty halls

Wow shit its dark. Like, so much so that it even frightens you a bit. Not that you are a pathetic wiggler who is afraid of shit like the dark.

What is too bad though is that you don’t get to see Dave’s eyes. The guy forgot them for the first time in forever, probably, and you can’t even fucking get a grasp of what he looks like without them. It’s so dark he didn’t even realize they were gone. You side glance at him and he glances back, you exchange awkward smiles.

You enjoy spending time with Dave. You realize that if you had to roam around dark, bare hallways all day with someone it would be no one and you wouldn’t do it because it’s stupid and pointless you’d rather endure severe Rosemary make out sessions, but if you ABSOLUTELY had to do it, it would be with Dave.

It’s so easy with him. He pulls your leg sometimes but overall he is chill and doesn’t like to overreact. Or maybe he does but it is always to a lesser extent than yourself. He is not entitled. He pretended for a while like he didn’t like you, or rather genuinely didn’t like you, but then he realized you wouldn’t hurt a fly, or maybe you realized he wouldn’t hurt a fly and then your relationship became cordial.

You don’t know why you are thinking about this right now.

Maybe because it’s a comforting thought in the cold, dark, noisy hell that you are currently in. You and Dave have smashed five speakers so far and no sign whatsoever of having seen the end of it, nor of having found the source of all of this.

You continue to walk.

You sure hope that Dave knows where he’s going because you’ve lost track of the endless transportalizers and doors and hallways already. You couldn’t get back to your respite block. You suddenly miss the warmth of it being at least inhabited.

You wonder where the mayor is.

Somehow, the alarm lost a good part of its urgency. The fact that it had now been playing for over half an hour and nothing happened, the fact that you systematically smash every orifice from which it emerges, the fact that you are lost and tired and still trying to get a good look at your best friend’s eyes.

It almost is completely forgotten.

Suddenly, Dave stops, and you bump into his back.

“wait a minute where are we”

“YOU DON’T KNOW?”

“I knew at some point”

“DOES THIS MEAN WE’RE FUCKING LOST?”

“…”

“no”

“THAT IS THE SAME *FUCKING* NO THAT YOU GET ME WHEN I ASK WHETHER YOU’VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR TWENTY-FOUR HOURS STRAIGHT WHEN I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU FOR THAT PERIOD OF TIME AND YOU STILL HAVE PILLOW MARKS, WHEN I ASK YOU WHETHER YOU FORGOT TO TAKE A SHOWER FOR A FUCKING PERIGEE WHEN YOUR HAIR IS FULL OF FUCKING GREASE OR WHEN I ASK YOU IF YOU HAVE BEEN DRINKING MY COFFEE WHEN THE CUP IS STILL IN YOUR HAND. IN SHORT, IT IS A NO THAT MEANS ‘YES’ MORE THAN FUCKING YES DOES AND I AM OUTRAGED AT YOU FOR THIS”

“for what getting lost or saying no or drinking your coffee”

“ALL OF IT DUMBASS”

“well I mean its not the end of the world”

“NO IT’S JUST DIRELY UNPLEASANT LIKE YOUR COMPANY.”

“sorry”

He looks away, clearly a bit hurt.

“YOU FORGOT YOUR SUNGLASSES BY THE WAY”

Wow that was a dumb thing to say.

He touches his face, apparently realizing this for the first time.

“woah sorry I didnt even notice”

“well now I feel naked”

“good thing its dark otherwise you might have become aware of my vulnerable and mushy eyes, full of anime tears and pity”

“OH I CAN FIGURE THAT WELL ENOUGH”

He sits on the floor dramatically.

“I am defeated”

You sit on the floor next to him, but sincerely defeated. You didn’t sleep for weeks, but now you had gotten back into the habit of doing so. You are pretty tired. You both have you backs against the wall, and the nearest alarm sounds are pretty distant. You tilt your head on his shoulder. You had done so nonchalantly, out of physical tiredness. But now your mind is awake at the fact of what you are doing. He is not pushing you away. You don’t know whether that means your heart should beat more steadily or even faster.

He wraps an arm around your shoulder. You wrap both your arms around his waist. Your embrace is making your quadrant-o-meter go completely berserk.

And yet despite all this mayhem you still feel like you could stay like this forever.

You mumble into his shirt.

“WHY HMHSPSALWPPMH MAY?”

“what”

You move your head just a little to ask your question, than dive back into his chest.

“WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WEARING THOSE STUPID SHADES ANYWAY?”

“hm yes definitively the best possible moment to ask that question”

“WELL *MAYBE* IT’S A QUESTION I’VE BEEN HOARDING FOR A LONG TIME AND IF WE ARE TO DIE HERE ANYWAY, THEN I MIGHT AS WELL KNOW. YOU NEVER LEAVE THOSE SHADES AND YET RIGHT NOW YOU DON’T HAVE THEM. IT BROUGHT THE SUBJECT BACK TO THE TABLE. IT BROUGHT IT SO WELL THAT THE TABLE IS ABOUT TO BREAK RIGHT NOW AND FALL ON YOU IF YOU DON’T ANSWER MY QUESTION.”

“well I just forgot dude I was kind of alarmed by all the commotion and then didnt notice because it was fucking dark anyway”

“THAT IS NOT THE QUESTION DAVE”

“…”

“alright”

“theres kind of a shit ton of reasons why I wear them”

“besides we are NOT going to die here dumbass we just have to wait for the light to turn back on which could happen anywhere between right now and the end of this fucking trip and then well be able to just kinda roam around until we find someplace we know”

“anyway my eyes are kind of sensitive to light I dont know whether its because ive worn these shade for so long because my eyes have this red unprotected color or because of some other reason”

“id say that’s the first thing as to why I dont toss them aside even when im comfortable with someone”

“because that stigma that makes it so people who wear sunglasses inside are assholes is bullshit”

“well I guess im kind of an asshole though so I guess its not entirely wrong”

“but who cares”

“its like this has nothing to do with my sunglasses im an asshole because I cant say shit I really mean and because I use to lose my time bashing celebrities on the internet and things nobody cared about”

He is really more open to you than he used to be. These revelations, though they may seem inane are quite big for him. Maybe the lack of sleep is also partly responsible for his lack of inhibition.

“overall its just a thing im used to and it feels weird not to have them while being awake and walking and shit”

“I LIKE YOU”

Fuck.

“I MEAN, I LIKE IT WHEN YOU DON’T HAVE THEM. I MEAN NOT THAT THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH HAVING THEM BUT IT FEELS LIKE I CAN SEE YOU BETTER EVEN IF I CAN’T SEE SHIT BECAUSE THE LIGHT IS SO FUCKING DIM RIGHT NOW”

Yeah that was a thing you just said that made sense.

Under normal circumstances he would make fun of you for being so mushy, but he is tired and simply pats the back of your head and says, almost unirionically,

“thank you”

You blush and burn inside. The both of you stay silent for a while. You feel his chest rise up and down with his breathing. You are so close. It’s like there is nothing else in the world.

You would describe it as dreamlike if you had any other dream referential than Prospit and dream bubbles.

But you still feel a bit detached from reality. As if what was happening right could not be consequential, or really happening. There is just your feeling, the one telling you that you really really want to kiss him.

You feel him, you know it’s him but you can hardly see him. You don’t actually, because you have your nose buried in his soft god tier pajamas and your eyes closed. Then your body does it by itself. It makes your head rise up and crawl into his neck and under his jaw and a few centimeters from his face.

He is holding his breath and so are you. So close, you can actually see him enough. There is no color on his face, but you can see its contours and its expression. It is in trance, almost.

You aren’t sure who kissed first. You are pretty sure it was you, but the second between having your lips apart and together was completely obliterated by the second that followed it. You taste his lips with

delight and he responds with tenderness. You try not to think about it too much and you simply drown in the moment. You don’t think about your quadrants, your failures, your self-doubts.

You don’t think about what it means.

You just think about how close you want to be to him.


	3. DAVE: light it up

Well, he smells good for one. Not that you are going to go full cheesy romance novel on him and describe how he smells like citric acid, chalk, a hint of sweat and like I don’t know fucking seafoam or something.

Though he does smell exactly like that except for the seafoam part.

Glad you got that cleared away.

It was such a tense moment. When he was against you, when he lift his head and looked at you through the darkness. When your whole mind was busy making a referendum on the question,

“Should Dave motherfucking strider kiss Karkat Vantas, of all people?”

And maybe the ‘no’ would have won if it weren’t for the fact that these parts of you were half-asleep and mellowed by the night. All this while the ‘yes’ camp stood strong and awake, screaming ‘HELL FUCKING YES’ in your brain so loudly you almost shout it out loud.

You kissed him.

You are still kissing him right now. His mouth is soft and warm and his lower lip has tiny marks from where his teeth frequently rest. The kiss is hesitant, tender, and while this is all well and good, it is not anywhere near quenching.

You let your lips navigate a little more his mouth, and he follows your movement. You open your mouth but a little, and slip your tongue out, for a fraction of a second. He also unseals his shout trap and suddenly your kiss is intense, taking. Your hands hold his sleeves. God his shirt is coarse, how does he even wear that? It’s dry and unpleasant and it has a small layer of chalk covering it. You let your hands caress his back under his shirt instead. That’s better. Now, how about this tongue of his…

CLAC.

You almost hit your head on the wall behind you. You are blinded, busted. The light are on, there is no way out of this. You are caught red-handed. You freak out a little. This is….

Your eyes adapt to the light slowly and you see Karkat’s face, fully, this time. He is looking at you with intensity. You remember where you are. You realize what you did.

Oh.

Positive and negative feelings dance a fucking tango in your stomach.

This fucking light. Everything was so unreal until it came in, like, BAM, here you go: DRAMATIC REVEAL! LOOK WHO YOU’VE BEEN KISSING! THAT’S RIGHT, MOTHERFUCKING VANTAS YOUR BEST BRO! DIDN’T IT JUST FEEL GREAT?

It did. Thank you dramatic reveal.

But now everything is real. Which doesn’t mean it’s bad. You are staring at each other. You see him.

His mate grey skin. His yellow sclera eyes. Features that you started to see as normal somewhere along this fucking trip. His disheveled rough and tumble hair. His pointy ears. The details and pores of his skin.

You can’t stop looking at him.

And he can’t stop looking at you. Silent, through eye contact alone, you share a conversation in which both of you play both the parts.

Did we just…?

Yes.

Did you…?

Yes.

Are we…?

I don’t know.

Do you…?

Yes I do.

Again?

Yes.

He leans towards you to kiss you again, but you suddenly remember where you are. You push him away and for a moment you see the panic in his eyes.

“we have to get back to our blocks” you say with regret.

You two get up. You keep his hand in yours. You strive and fail to let go. The hallways are cold compared to any embrace at all.

The journey continues.

Suddenly, you are aware of a noise in a room nearby. You reach for it and there see, a lonely, dismayed carapacian with a lovely mayoral sash, completely relieved to see you. You take him in your arms, and he

pats your shoulder like a child. He points towards a console, on which an array of buttons had been pushed. Karkat reaches for the console, and with a few tries he turns off the alarm. After all. A simple accident. The mayor claps and points again, to an exit this time. Could he have memorized the path? What a great little creature.

You make back your way to the common room and find there Vriska and Terezi. You flaunt briefly your exploits to them, but, tired and longing for some private time, you leave the mayor and get out with Karkat. The feeling of his kiss is dissipating, but you can make it vivid again by simply closing your eyes. You stop at Karkat’s transportalizer.

“HM…YEAH, SO, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU…I MEAN IF YOU WANT TO, WE COULD MAYBE WATCH SOME MOVIES AND REST? IN MY BLOCK?”

He is obviously a bit hesitating, because of the implications of his invitation. But that is also exactly what you want to do.

“sure but let me get my shades first”


End file.
